Tempo
by Kaoru K. Himura
Summary: Kenshin anda tão perturbado pelos erros que cometeu e a vida que levou que acaba confundindo o presente e o passado ,assim, arranja confusões com consequências eternas... por incrível q pareça: hentai


Nome da Fic: Tempo

Por: Kaoru K. Himura

Gênero: drama, romance, hentai

Categoria:Anime

Subcategoria: Rurouni Kenshin (Samurai X)

Situação: Completa

Resumo: Por tudo que já passou em sua vida é normal que Kenshin esteja um pouco perturbado às vezes, no entanto esta perturbação está a ponto de deixá-lo louco. Confundindo seus próximos com inimigos do passado ele acaba ferindo Sanosuke, deixando os outros preocupados, principalmente Kaoru, e se mete em encrencas que trarão conseqüências permanentes não só a ele...

Tempo

-Já amanheceu,... mas ainda está frio...ñ está, Tomoe?- ele dizia pondo as mãos do lado do corpo procurando-a – Tomoe?-ele a chamou ñ obtendo resposta.

Semiabriu os olhos, ainda c/ sono, estranhando o sumiço; viu sobre a escrivaninha seu diário, depois a porta q ela poderia ter ido buscar água, mas voltando o rosto aos lençóis q o envolviam percebeu uma mancha escarlate no local onde ela estaria.Esfregou os olhos p/ observá-la melhor e em suas mãos permanecia a mesma cor.Sentou-se assustado e ñ entendeu: estava c/ seu kimono de luta rasgado e ensangüentado.Logo começou a sentir uma incômoda dor no abdômen; abrindo a roupa relembrou, c/ o profundo corte, o inferno q vivera a algumas horas atrás...

Tomoe ñ saíra p/ pegar água, ela descansava da noite exaustiva q tivera na floresta no meio da neve e, agora, alva como esta ela permanecia em seu túmulo.

Kenshin lembrou-se de tudo q ocorrera: do confronto c/ os homens de Yaminobu, da sua angústia p/ salvá-la, do seu desapego à vida no momento q pôs o espírito em seu golpe, quando sentiu o perfume de ameixas brancas, sua espada atravessando o corpo dela e atingindo o oponente.

Após isso o aroma do perfume misturou-se c/ o de sangue o qual escorria por seus lábios e caíam na neve junto c/ lágrimas; aquele sangue e aquela neve, os aromas, as palavras de perdão ,de "por q ñ eu..." , "..ñ chore" , "... te amo..." pairavam no ar e aquele abraço foi o último de Kenshin Himura e Tomoe Himura... ; tudo foi o cenário e o palco de um teatro macabro q passava na mente do espadachim sentado no tatami.

Parecia um pesadelo e ele desejava q fosse; levantou-se e viu ao seu redor a casa escura como uma caverna s/ Tomoe. O espadachim foi até a porta, olhou a neve q ainda caía, era de manhã e ele percebeu q ñ era ilusão; pegando o diário dela relembrava q fora Kogorou Katsura, seu chefe, quem o levara p/ casa depois de vê-lo numa grande loucura, q ñ o deixava levantar, sobre o cadáver. Katsura, pensou Kenshin, ter se sentido obrigado a acalmá-lo '...por ter jogado aquele garoto no inferno... ,contudo ñ ficou por mto tempo, pois estava foragido.

Kenshin abriu o diário, começou a ler: "4 de abril, chegou de Kyoto a notícia de q o senhor Akira Kyosato foi assassinado.A estupefação tomou conta de mim.Me recriminei severamente por ñ ter suplicado p/ q ele permanecesse ..."

-Akira Kyosato...-Kenshin pôs a mão na testa - foi ...foi o homem q eu matei...

Então ele q roubara sua felicidade, no entanto lhe dera uma nova. Sentou-se confuso, ñ resistiu segurar uma lágrima dos olhos, mas ouviu uma voz lhe chamando ...era doce ...Tomoe?Ñ,...era ...quem era?

-Kenshin, acorda, o q foi?- Kaoru puxava seus braços gritando.

- O q ?- disse Kenshin esfregando os olhos e vendo q estava no dojo.

-O q aconteceu ? – ela abraçava o belo ruivo.- Por q vc estava tão inquieto e chorava?

-Calma, srta . Kaoru, este servo só teve um sonho ruim do passado,...mas o q a srta. faz no quarto deste servo?

-Kenshin, o q está acontecendo c/ vc?-falava espantada- Ñ se lembra de ontem?

Kenshin fechou os olhos, abaixou a cabeça e sussurrou :

-Ñ sei o q está acontecendo comigo ... a tempos estou tendo sonhos c/ ela e começo a confundir c/ a realidade, estão me levando a loucura...- o ex retalhador ficou nervoso.

-Calma, ta tudo bem agora, eu estou aqui e isso sim é a realidade.

A shihandai tinha certeza q o andarilho estava sofrendo, cansado, e se ñ organizasse seu passado e seus sentimentos, ia mesmo enlouquecer; nem se lembrava q fora na noite passada q...

Na noite passada, Kenshin mantinha seus pensamentos longes como sempre, e triste, demonstrava um sorriso "só c/ casca", pois no fundo percebia-se sua solidão quase s/ cura .

Cabisbaixo, permanecia no tatami c/ a porta do quarto aberta, ao passar a garota o viu e aproximou-se c/ o coração palpitante.

Ela o chamou e ñ obteve resposta, tocou-lhe no rosto; ele a olhou; Kaoru perguntou-lhe o motivo de seu jeito, resposta: "nada", p/ variar, ñ queria compartilhar seus problemas nem c/ ela o q a deixou nervosa e s/ pensar gritou:

-Kenshin, pára c/ isso, eu já estou irritada, vc ñ quer dividir sua dor nem comigo, pensei q me considerasse mais depois do q disse ao ser seqüestrado pela Shura e ao ir p/ Kyoto, ...

mas vc carrega tudo sozinho.Por q vc acha q eu fui atrás de vc em Kyoto?...É ...é por q eu o quero perto de mim..., por q eu...

Kenshin tocou-lhe nos lábios:

-Eu sei...-Kenshin sussurrou; sua mente se contorcia, se reprimia por amar aquela moça tão pura a quem nada um retalhador frio poderia oferecer de bom, só dor, sofrimento, problemas ...era o q ele pensava, porém sua boca pedia por seus lábios trêmulos por causa do estado deplorável q ela o via .

Kaoru pôs as mãos em seu ombro meio incerta do q fazia.

Nesse instante a mente dele parecia prendê-lo a correntes as quais ñ suportaram mto e o ruivo desfrutou de um beijo da sensei de kendô.

Contudo a consciência de ambos logo os separou. Olho a olho, ela ñ sabia se pedia desculpa apesar de seu sentimento, e isso foi numa fração de segundo, Kenshin pegou em suas mãos e murmurou:

- Todas as palavras q pronunciei p/ vc jamais foram falsas; Kaoru , eu nada tenho a oferecer-lhe, desculpe-me se fiz vc pensar q poderia ...

-Ñ, pare por favor ...eu já disse ñ importa o q vc foi, mas o q vc é hoje, eu ñ amo o Battousai, amo o andarilho .

-Eu ñ posso arruinar mais uma vida como fiz c/ milhares.

-Dê uma chance a vc, Kenshin. –Kaoru falou apertando-o em seus braços.

Voltou a beijá-lo e se deitaram sobre o tatami, ela se cobriu e acamada no forte peito adormeceu; ele só conseguiu dormir às 4:30 h da manhã, mas logo acordou c/ o pesadelo.

Kaoru foi dar treino cedo em outro dojo apesar da preocupação c/ seu amante, q assegurou estar melhor, precisava trabalhar. Ele limpou a casa e depois foi lavar roupa à tarde.

Kenshin estava esfregando um pano, quando voltou este a água percebeu q começou a ficar escarlate. Aproximou-se e viu um rosto c/ uma expressão de dor e ao mesmo tempo de morte, terror.Ele caiu sentado, o pano o molhou e assim sua roupa parecia ensangüentada e via suas mãos c/ aquelas luvas q usava quando era monarquista, observando novamente a água, q seus olhos teimavam em ser vermelha, viu-se como a anos atrás.Chutou o balde ao afastar-se e se molhou mais ainda. Kenshin sentiu uma dor no abdômen, olhou p/ baixo e uma espada estava fincada, quem a empunhava era Hajime Saitou q ria fumando.O homem ilusório retirou a arma e o espadachim deitou-se, a morte vinha buscá-lo.

Yahiko tinha ido trabalhar, mas voltava p/ pegar seu outro avental, pois sujara o do trabalho. Ao ver o amigo desmaiado correu até o corpo e o sentou.

- Kenshin, vc está bem ?

Os olhos dele abriam-se devagar:

-Yahiko?

-O q foi?

-Eu estou bem.

O menino estranhou o 'eu', porém continuou:

-Como está bem?O q aconteceu aqui?

Kenshin percebeu q fora uma ilusão, após alguns instantes:

-Eu só tive uma visão e me confundi.

-Eu acho q vc está doente, é melhor se deitar e eu vou chamar a Megumi .

O garoto o levou p/ o quarto e foi até o consultório s/ ouvir o andarilho.

Kenshin saiu do quarto e trocou-se quando Yahiko e a médica chegaram e invadiram o aposento. O homem vestia só a calça e segurava a parte de cima do kimono olhando p/ o além. Megumi falou c/ ele, mas ñ tinha sua atenção. De repente as pernas dele bambearam e caiu . A médica verificou o pulso, fraco. Pediu q Yahiko trouxesse um chá p/ tomar c/ um remédio, depois o cobriu e resolveu ficar c/ ele .

Yahiko voltou ao trabalho confiando na médica.

Na noite passada,ela havia feito uma operação e estava exausta, por isso logo ao sentar, dormiu.

Kenshin acordou sentindo-se melhor, apesar de c/ sono por causa do remédio e continuou seu serviço doméstico, quando ela acordou o viu e preocupou-se:

-Kenshin, o q está fazendo? Vai descansar!

- Ñ se preocupe, estou melhor.

Megumi insistia quando Kaoru chegou:

-Megumi, o q está acontecendo?

-Ah, Kaoru...

-Ñ é nada, srta. Kaoru, a Megumi só veio aqui p/ visitar o dojo.

Kaoru percebeu o olhar da médica, pediu p/ Kenshin arrumar seu banho e conversou c/ a amiga.

-Ele está perturbado, Kaoru, hoje ele desmaiou e disse q foi só uma ilusão q teve, ñ entendi; mas acho melhor vc ficar c/ ele esses dias e se souber o q ele realmente tem, me conte e poderei ajudar mais.- avisou-lhe a dra. E despediu-se.

A noite estava quente, o ruivo tomou banho de água fria e ficou de toalha no quarto. Estava pensativo e c/ medo de prejudicar alguém seriamente, sobre o tatami recostou-se na parede, pela janela via as estrelas e acabou dormindo.

Kaoru quis dormir c/ ele como na noite passada e esperou o aluno se deitar e foi até o aposento de Himura, de 'camisola'.

-Kenshin, - sussurrou, ele ñ acordou, então ela o deitou .

Kaoru ñ percebeu q ele estava de toalha, pois este se cobrira até o peito c/ a coberta, ela foi trancar a porta , nisso ele virou-se desenrolando-se da toalha. Estava escuro e ela ñ o enxergava direito, sob o cobertor ela deitou-se nos braços do espadachim q estavam esticados; ela tocou em seu rosto c/ pena.Kenshin dormia parecendo tranqüilo, porém a garota sabia q ele permanecia perturbado em seu interior. Depois envolveu seu pescoço c/ as mãos acariciando sua pele e pôde sentir as cicatrizes mais p/ baixo em suas costas e ...

"Ah, o Kenshin está só de calças, q vergonha,...mas ele está dormindo". Veio a sua mente uma dúvida: "O Kenshin luta tanto e parece tão magro...p/ lutar daquele jeito tem q ser mto forte..." a safadinha quis confirmar e percebeu q o ruivo ñ era TÃO magro, tinha músculos... "Ai, meu Deus, o q estou fazendo?" e ria baixinho esquecendo de seus problemas; de repente Kenshin acordou e a olhou sério.

-Ah, Kenshin...eu...-assustou-se ela.

O espadachim segurou sua nuca e a beijou rapidamente.Levantou e foi até a porta.Kaoru arregalou os olhos ao ver q o homem estava s/ roupa, ela só via os contornos de suas costas, suas coxas... "Q...q ...lindo!..." estava em transe. Ele tentou abrir a porta, queria beber água, mas viu a jarra q Kaoru deixara numa mesinha do quarto, pegou e tomou diretamente naquela, esparramando em seu pescoço, então voltou ao tatami e bruscamente virou-se sobre a shihandai e a beijava incontrolavelmente, primeiro ela retribuiu, no entanto nunca o vira assim e empurrou seu peito:

-Kenshin, o q é isso?

Ele a fitou:

-Ah, me desculpe ...

-Vc ñ é assim...-o interrompeu.

-Calma, me desculpa eu estou meio nervoso c/ essa história do chefe sumir, logo vai começar outra batalha além de q o último cara q eu matei me fez um corte pequeno mais q ainda está aberto e me incomodando...

-O q vc está falando?

- Eu ñ te falei, né Tomoe, é q eu ñ queria te preocupar .Eu nunca conto nada p/ vc...

Ela o olhava c/ cara de "ñ estou entendendo".

-Pára, Kenshin eu sou a Kaoru.

-O q!-espantou-se Kenshin...-fechou os olhos devagar e sentou-se enrolando-se –Eu ...estou... louco...

Nesta hora a moça percebeu q jamais ele poderia se recuperar e sentiu tanta pena e dor no coração pois ñ poderia ajudá-lo.

O monarquista abaixou a cabeça, apertou os olhos e ñ conteve as lágrima ; recompondo-se disse:

-Desculpa, Kaoru, é q tenho tido mtos sonhos c/ o passado e são terríveis por isso tento ñ dormir e parece q estão ocasionando essas confusões minhas, ñ quero te preocupar.

-Vc precisa se distrair um pouco –ela acariciava seus cabelos cor de fogo- Tente dormir , eu fico aqui , qualquer coisa vc me chama.

-Obrigado.-respondeu-lhe e a beijou novamente, agora de leve.

A garota o colocou c/ a cabeça em seu colo.Ele ñ dormiu logo e quando pôde acordou c/ um pesadelo: matava Kaoru como Tomoe.

Ele a acordou e foi acalmado por quem o amava, c/ certeza, hoje , contudo ñ mais descansou. E nenhum dos dois lembraram- se de q ele ainda estava s/ roupa.Às 5:30 h dormiram e às 6:00h Yahiko levantou e ñ vendo a mestre foi até o quarto do andarilho, trancado, pegou a chave reserva, entrou silencioso e surpreendeu-se: a professora c/ o kimono no peito alargado e o amigo c/ coberta só p/ cima das coxas p/ baixo do abdome.; saiu c/ certas conclusões: 'espertinho , dá uma de doente , carente e pega a garota...'

A sensei de kendô resolveu ñ trabalhar e ficar c/ seu amante. O menino fora trabalhar.

Na hora da janta, ela quis prepará-la, mas ñ tinham tofû , já era 5:00h, porém ela deixou Kenshin tomando conta e foi rápido. Sanosuke chegou p/ comer, ñ sabia do q ocorrera ao andarilho. Este distraído olhava o fogo, era...vermelho...como...sangue...Sano o fitou bem de perto, pois já o chamara e s/ resposta : "Kenshin?".O louco desviou o olhar do fogo e viu a bandana de Sano vermelha, sua confusão foi tanta q pensou q p/ onde olhasse haveria o escarlate, sangue.Sua mente o levou ao passado, c/ a bandana de seu amigo o viu como um cara do Shinsengumi, sacou a espada tão rápido q Sano ñ viu e foi atingido no ombro e logo em seguida na barriga nocauteado. Battousai saiu do dojo.

Misao e Aoshi tinham mandado uma carta avisando q iriam p/ lá e chegaram quando ela ñ estava e só encontraram Sano desmaiado.

-Aoshi, parece q houve um ataque surpresa...

-Este golpe...Misao, eu acho q o Kenshin fez isso...

-O q!

-Misao , Aoshi, já chegaram...-Kaoru voltara e ao ver Sano...-Ai, meu Deus, foi o ...- Kenshin e começou a chorar.

Ela contou tudo e Aoshi saiu p/ procurá-lo. Ñ mto longe dali, Kenshin entrava num bar c/ cara de poucos amigos. Havia um grupo de homens bebendo e rindo mto. Battousai pensou q fossem os bêbados q há 15 anos abusavam de Tomoe.

-Seus desgraçados, se tocarem de novo nela morrem!-gritou, e até via a mulher entre eles.

-Ô idiota, o q vc falou? Ta comprando briga?

Kenshin atacou um dos caras q sacou a espada.

-Vc quer lutar, né?

-Peraí, Takeshi, eu resolvo isso num segundo- disse outro cara sacando uma arma, e atirou, mas o espadachim desviou; vendo, um outro bêbado atirou pelas costas do ruivo acertando-o no ombro. Himura começou a atacar um por um e juntou-se mtas pessoas ao redor do bar chamando a atenção da polícia e de Aoshi. O okashira correu e passou por entre a multidão mais rápido q a polícia.Entrou, mas ñ conseguiu livrar Kenshin q o atacava também. Ele teve q usar um pó paralisante q adormeceu o rertalhador e o levou antes q os policiais chegassem e os bêbados levantassem.

Mtos conheciam o espadachim do dojo Kamiya, ñ o denunciaram e os guardas prenderam os desmaiados, supostos iniciadores da briga.

Aoshi colocou Kenshin no salão do lado do dojo, num tatami, ordens de Megumi q já havia sido chamada por Misao e Kaoru p/ cuidar de Sano.

-Kaoru, ñ tem jeito vou ter q aplicar um sedativo, se ñ qdo acordar ele fugirá novamente.

- Ta - respondeu Kaoru à médica c/ lágrimas nos olhos.

- Calma, Kaoru, assim ele também ñ sentirá tanta dor ao retirar a bala

A garota ajoelhou e pegou nas mãos do espadachim. E Megumi começou; o sangue escorria mto sujando até Kaoru, durou 2 h, pois a médica sabia q Kenshin já ñ tinha um corpo tão saudável devido às constantes lutas. A mulher suspirou ao término de alívio.

Kaoru quis ficar c/ o espadachim, ela ñ comeu e só chorava sobre Kenshin.

Misao foi até o salão:

-Kaoru, por favor, venha descansar.

-Ñ vou deixar o Kenshin sozinho...

-Ele precisa descansar e vc também.

-Misao,...vc ...deixaria o Aoshi...?

-...Ñ...,vc ...o ama mesmo...

A onmitsu abraçou a amiga:

-Eu estava...me entendendo ...

-Vcs...

- Nos beijamos...- e gritou –e agora dá tudo errado, droga!

O cansaço a venceu e ela foi p/ o quarto com Misao.

Kenshin acordou c/ uma forte dor, às 2h da manhã, pensando q havia sido seqüestrado. Percebeu q estava c/ suas espadas( na verdade 1, mas quando lutava usava a do mestre e a curta); então c/ a ajuda destas saiu de lá quebrando umas grades. Por mais q tentasse as grades fizeram um ruído e acordaram Aoshi, q se ñ tivesse sido interrompido por Sano q também acordara, só q passando mal, teria alcançado Himura. O homem teve q chamar a médica e nisso Kenshin distanciou-se embrenhando-se pela floresta. Aoshi tentou encontrá-lo e ficou até 6h da manhã, mas voltou ao dojo só:

Kaoru entrou em desespero, Misao e Megumi tiveram q segurá-la p/ q ela ñ saísse pelas ruas procurando o.

Kenshin já estava longe só q tão desnorteado q acabou voltando p/ perto da cidade coincidentemente no local onde moravam um dos homens, do último incidente, o qual o viu e quis se vingar. Pegou a arma.

Era um penhasco e em baixo havia um rio. Kenshin pressentiu o cara vindo em sua direção e sem escolha teve q pular para ñ ser ferido novamente.

- Idiota, de qualquer jeito morreu – debochou o homem vendo o espadachim descer na correnteza.

Himura tentava nadar, mas a queda fora grande o q fez abrir seus ferimentos; cada vez mais dificultoso ficava de respirar, engolia muita água e batia em rochas enormes rasgando sua roupa, e ñ conseguiu ficar por muito tempo consciente. O rio o levou a um vilarejo, algumas pessoas o viram e o levaram à casa de uma mulher viúva q morava com suas 2 filhas.

A viúva arrumou um local para deitá-lo e comida. Após 2h, Kenshin abriu os olhos.

- Mãe, ele acordou – chamava Kioko, a filha mais velha.

Hidemi entrou com Aika, a filha mais nova, rapidamente no quarto e pediu para q as meninas saíssem; ñ era nem para Kioko estar lá, pois o homem estava seminu.

- Sr., está se sentindo bem?

-Hum, ...-ele estava atordoado.

Ela o sentou e repetiu a pergunta.

-Sim ...

-Como vc se chama ?

-Eu ...ñ sei...

-Ah, meu Deus, vc deve ter batido a cabeça e perdido a memória, mas agora, coma um pouco está fraco e mto machucado.

-O ruivo ñ tem nome, Kioko.-dizia a outra escutando a conversa por trás da porta.

-Ele só esqueceu, Aika.

-Ah, mas podemos dar um nome a ele.

-Ñ se apegue mto, logo ele vai embora.

Hidemi deu-lhe uma roupa, o ajudou a comer e refez seus curativos.Era uma mulher de 43 anos, bondosa, bonita, tinha cabelos pretos e presos em um coque, branca e magra. Aika tinha 17 anos, era mais extrovertida, mto bela, tinha olhos azuis, cabelos como os da mãe, porém mais compridos e presos em rabinho. Kioko tinha 21 anos, séria, olhos verdes, cabelos pretos, longos e soltos o q a dava um ar sensual.

No dojo, Kaoru estava pior do q quando Kenshin foi p/ Kyoto, pois ele sabia p/ onde ia, em q realidade estava, agora estava louco; ela tinha medo dele estar sofrendo ou morto.

O vilarejo onde o ex retalhador estava era pouco desenvolvido e distante, e Aoshi ñ o encontrava.Este tirara a conclusão d q ele achando q ainda vivia no Bakumatsu estaria em Osaka, Kyoto ou em lugares q ele havia passado antes. Entretanto Kenshin ñ estava em cidade grande nem sofrendo ao contrário, era tratado mto bem, principalmente por Aika...

-Mãe, como o chamaremos?

-Aika, ele logo...

-Por enquanto, espere ele recuperar a memória deixe o ficar.

-Tá.

-E então?

-Arranje um nome vc.

-Q tal "Mitsuo"?

E ficou, Kenshin ñ se lembrava de nada mesmo...

Após 2 semanas e 3 dias Aoshi mandou uma carta p/ o dojo avisando q o procurado ñ estava nem em Osaka, nem em Kyoto, ñ visitara Hiko ou Seiku, a esperança era ele ter ido ver algum político.

No sétimo dia Mitsuo começou a ajudar no serviço, ele estava mto amigo das 3. Na casa delas a banheira era separada do resto do banheiro por uma fina "parede" de madeira.

No décimo sétimo dia, ao ir tomar banho à noite, ele se esqueceu da toalha.

Aika queria falar c/ o amigo, entrando em seu quarto, viu a toalha sobre o tatami imaginou o esquecimento e foi levá-la.Ela entrou no banheiro e Kenshin acabara de fazer o mesmo, deixou a toalha num banquinho presente. Silenciosa abriu a repartição devagar e o viu de costas. Ele demonstrava uma bela visão; virou-se lentamente c/ os olhos p/ baixo p/ pegar o sabonete. Aika suspirou, ele a viu, abaixou-se na água rápido, ela fez sinal de silêncio c/ o dedo nos lábios rosados, desculpou-se e saiu. Ele perdera a memória, mas ñ a inocência e continuou normalmente a banhar-se. A garota correu p/ o quarto e deitou-se, a princípio ñ queria contar à irmã, mas depois:

-Kioko.

-Hã?

-Vc ñ sabe o q eu vi.

-O q?

-O Mitsuo tomando banho.

-Aika! Se a mãe sabe!

-Foi s/ querer, mas...ele é tão lindo...ñ fala p/ mãe por favor...

-Aika!

-Eu ñ quero q ele vá embora; eu acho q ...estou loucamente apaixonada!

-Ah! Vc ñ pode se casar antes de mim!

-Então escolha logo um marido!

-Eu ñ gosto de...

-Q foi?

-Nada...

Kioko ficou pensativa, apesar de amigas, havia uma certa rivalidade de irmãs:

-Sabe, Aika, eu também gosto dele...

-Ah, ñ vc ñ vai escolhê-lo, né?

-Eu escolho primeiro.

-Ele ñ é um objeto p/ ser escolhido.

-Então ele escolherá. Vc é mto nova p/ ele. Agora vou dormir resolveremos isso depois.

-Ah, ñ droga!

No entanto "Mitsuo" sentia algo por Aika q achava nunca ter sentido antes por ninguém e Kioko já percebera e agora tinha certeza... assim devia agir rápido.

Na noite seguinte Kioko foi ao quarto do cobiçado ruivo. Hidemi tivera q ir a casa de uma vizinha q ñ se sentia bem, ñ havia médicos e ela sabia algo sobre ervas então saiu p/ ajudar. Ela sabia q podia confiar nas filhas, pelo menos pensava...

Assim q Aika, dormiu Kioko entrou no quarto de Kenshin q dormia também.Pusera sua roupa de dormir mais provocante, acendeu uma vela e tocando em seu rosto o acordou:

-Mitsuo, posso confessar lhe uma coisa?-disse delicada e sussurrando.

-Kioko, ... o q?

-Eu ...amo ...vc...- e sentou em seu tatami de joelhos.

Ele sentou-se.

-Ñ posso ficar sem vc, Mitsuo...

Pôs as mãos em sua nuca e o beijou a boca, encostou suas pernas nas dele e seus corpos, o atentando.

-Kioko, ...ñ ...-replicava, mas ela era mto bela, coxas grossas, seios formosos, cintura fina , olhar sério, apertava c/ os braços as costas do homem.

Os braços dele a envolveram levantando sua veste até q murmurou:

-Tomoe,...

Kioko afastou seus lábios:

-Hã!O q disse?

-Ah, ..eu...ñ sei..

-Tomoe vc disse , quem é?

-Ñ sei...

-Esquece.- disse a moça querendo continuar.

-Kioko, acho q estou relembrando...- ele se afastou - talvez já ame outra e ñ quero traí-la, mas saiba q sinto mto amor por vc,...como amiga.

Kioko fechou os olhos e chorou, se desculpou, percebera agora como ele era bom; tivera a oportunidade de se aproveitar dela e ñ, foi consciente.

No outro dia, Kenshin voltara do trabalho bem tarde, ao sair do banho foi levar a toalha fora, quando retornava p/ a casa encontrou Aika o esperando.

-Tenho q falar c/ vc sobre minha irmã.

-Calma, já está tudo resolvido.

-Vc e ela...

- Ñ, eu falei o nome de uma mulher quando a beijava; se for minha esposa ñ posso traí-la.

-Mitsuo, disse q sentia algo por mim na última tarde.

Sim na tarde passada ele confessara a ela isso mesmo; antes da noite c/ Kioko.

-Mitsuo, ñ pensou q ela pode ser sua mãe ou irmã?-falou a garota segurando em seu pescoço.

-Ñ pensei nessa hipótese...-respondeu Kenshin beijando –a.

-EU VOU MORRER- gritava Kaoru e chorava.

Aoshi acabara de chegar dizendo q ñ encontrara o andarilho.Os outros tentavam acalmá-la.

No vilarejo, os 2 entraram rápido e foram p/ o quarto dele. Ele trancou a porta se agarrando, caíram no tatami. Kenshin ñ sabia a quanto tempo ñ amava, mas parecia q há mto.

Aika tirou o kimono do ruivo o qual desenrolava as faixas do seus seios.

Agora podiam se amar melhor; Kenshin sentia suas perfeitas curvas c/ suas mãos e sua língua, seus longos cabelos roçavam lhe o pescoço. Ela ficou sobre Kenshin de joelhos entre as pernas do homem o qual segurava suas coxas. Aika o atentava sorrindo e passando os lábios em seu abdômem, ele queria possuí-la, estava mto excitado, e firmou suas mãos no corpo dela, no entanto p/ atiçá-lo ainda mais a garota, agora de quatro sobre ele, saiu do tatami e foi pegar a garrafa de saquê q deixara no quarto; bebia o líquido e o fitava provocantemente. Kenshin ñ agüentava assistir àquilo quieto, estava impaciente. Levantou também e chegou perto querendo beber, a princípio ela ñ o deixou:

-Deixa q eu do na sua boca.

Mas distanciou-se novamente, o espadachim a perseguiu e a cercou no canto da parede pressionou a contra esta apertando sua cintura e a olhou de um jeito q a fazia ficar c/ mta vontade de amá-lo selvagemente; ele pegou a garrafa por cima das mãozinhas dela e quando ia tomar, propositalmente da parte dela, teve toda a bebida esparramada em seu peito e no chão. Aika riu, passou um dedo na sua clavícula e o lambeu, agarrou seu amante beijando todo, este a carregou de volta aos lençóis; colocou-a sobre estes; novamente voltaram aos beijos instintivos.

O tatami estava perto da parede.

O belo ruivo recostou-se nessa sobre os cobertores, rapidamente a jovem se posicionou entre as fortes pernas dele q a desvirginou profundamente c/ todo amor q podia lhe dar.Ele trabalhava incansavelmente seu abdome dando-lhe cada vez mais prazer e quando a atingia mto fundo ela sofria e gemia dizendo seu nome.

Jamais poderiam esquecer este momento e aproveitavam cada segundo de prazer ao lado da pessoa q amariam verdadeiramente para o resto da eternidade; o mundo acabara, o tempo parara, só o q importava era sentir o calor recíproco e suas almas se amando como seus corpos. O estado exaustivo finalizou a relação, quando voltaram ao mundo q os condenaria, Kenshin a repousou em seu peito acariciando seus cabelos e desejavam poder permanecer assim até o maldito próximo dia no qual as conseqüências viriam.

Contudo na noite passada, a mãe e a filha mais velha q haviam ido à casa de uma idosa q passava mal voltaram p/ casa às 4:30h da manhã; no caminho Kioko falou algo c/ Hidemi q ñ a agradou; ao chegar à casa a mulher foi tomar banho p/ se acalmar e pensar numa solução...Kioko entrando no quarto e ñ vendo a irmã, dirigiu-se diretamente ao do ruivo.Trancado. Pela janela de fora pode vê-los nus dormindo, avermelhou, mas de raiva.

Voltou ao seu aposento e jogou um vaso no chão, isso acordou os namorados e a menina preocupada teve q dificilmente separar-se do corpo quente q a acalmava; se vestiu e se despediu.

Kioko a tratou mto bem, até demais.

De manhã, Hidemi chegou a Kioko afirmando lhe algo e falou a Aika:

-Escolhi um marido p/ vc e sua irmã vai se casar.-dizia brava.

Nisso a mais velha saiu da cozinha, Kenshin já havia saído.

Hidemi já percebera a "afinidade" das filhas c/ o hóspede e quis casar a mais nova também.

-Vcs se casaram neste sábado!

-Com quem ela se casará?

-Com Mitsuo.

-Por q?

-Ela pediu q eu ñ te contasse, está envergonhada...mas é q ela e o Mitsuo...

Aika ñ entendeu e ficou preocupada, porém teve um plano q acabaria c/ o da irmã.

Kioko já planejava isso, mas ñ contaria c/ a atitude da irmã apaixonada q correu falar com Kenshin e combinar tudo...

No dia, Aika ia se casar c/ um amigo e Kenshin c/ Kioko; o noivo de Aika percebia q a garota ñ tirava os olhos de Mitsuo e ficou nervoso, quando todos estavam no altar,o olhar dela foi um aviso p/ Kenshin, e ela começou a gritar:

-Parem esse casamento, eu ñ posso casar c/ esse homem, pois me entreguei a Mitsuo!

Ela já combinara c/ ele de após a confissão fugirem e ele ficar preparado, entretanto ao dizer isso o noivo sacou uma espada e foi na direção de Kenshin q desviava mto bem nem sabendo como.

Hidemi segurava a moça mais velha e Aika continuava a gritar:

-É a verdade!

Só q o jovem atingiu Kenshin de raspão e ao tentar matá-lo de novo Aika correu e usou seu corpo como escudo. A lâmina transpassou seu corpo q caiu sobre Kenshin.Em seus olhos pôde ver Tomoe, sentiu seu perfume, a memória dele o fez relembrar de q já havia passado por aquilo e sua vida veio à tona novamente. Aika lhe disse o vendo chorar:

-Por favor, ñ chore, querido está tudo bem...- e morreu.

O covarde matador fugiu e todos rodearam a moça nos braços de Kenshin.

-Nãããããooooooooo...

-Kenshin, -era Sanosuke q chegava c/ Aoshi – Finalmente te encontramos,mas ...o q...

Todos assistiam àquela cena horrível; Kioko chorava arrependida, e isso foi mais um fato abominável na vida sinistra de Kenshin Himura.

Sano e Aoshi pensaram q ele estava metido em confusão pela perda da memória e o carregaram à força p/ o dojo.

O espadachim parecia morrer, Megumi lhe deu um calmante ao chegar, ele nada falava, se encolhia no tatami, ñ levantava e chorava; sua roupa ensopada de sangue como seus braços e o peito.Quando dormiu, a médica limpou seu corpo.

Passando –se 1h acordou mto mal, aquele vilarejo abandonado repentinamente por ele ñ saía de sua mente; Kaoru estava do seu lado.

- Kenshin, vc está melhor?

-Kaoru, eu sei q te preocupei mto,...por favor...perdoe este servo pela imprudência...

-Tudo bem, mas vc estava onde?

-Foi uma longa história ... e este servo prefere ñ falar agora..., porém há algo q ele queria confessar,...mas saiba ...q este servo ñ tinha memória, mas nem por isso ñ tem culpa...

-Pode me falar, Kenshin.

-Este servo conheceu uma garota, a q Sano encontrou morta em seus braços...

Kaoru espantou-se e continuou a ouvir.

-Este servo era mto amigo dela, mas cometeu, pensa este servo, o maior pecado de sua vida, pois cedeu aos encantos desta moça q pensava amá-lo e ...-sussurrou tristemente fechando os olhos- se relacionou errantemente c/ ela.

-Hã!-Kaoru pôs a mão na frente da boca e ficou mto nervosa -Vc me traiu!- gritou e saiu do quarto correndo e chorando.

Misao a viu no corredor e a parou:

-O q foi, Kaoru?

-O Kenshin...

"Novamente errei, a única coisa q posso fazer neste momento, p/ q meus erros ñ se reflitam no futuro dessas pessoas ...é ir embora... sei q causei desgraça e sei q ficará uma cicatriz na vida deles, mas são jovens e esquecerão,...ainda têm toda uma longa vida pela frente..."

Kenshin arrumou os cobertores,...seria a última vez q faria isso... e prometeu a si mesmo q nunca mais interferiria na vida de ninguém tão profundamente.Saiu do quarto e deu uma última olhada p/ aquele cômodo e aquele tatami os quais satisfizeram tantas vezes seu cansaço e dor. Ñ conteve uma lágrima.

Em cada parte da casa q passava olhava bem e ia andando vagaroso c/ o pouco de coisas q tinha e s/ nenhum dinheiro, saiu pelos fundos do dojo s/ falar c/ ninguém.

Sano e Aoshi tinham ido ao Akabeko avisar o Yahiko da chegada do andarilho e "filar bóia q pelo jeito num vai ter no dojo" como disse Sano. Após comerem, os 3 voltaram e ao chegar viram as 2 moças sentadas na frente da casa sozinhas e tristes.

Dr. Gensai viera chamar Megumi p/ uma emergência por isso esta ñ se encontrava no local.

Kenshin havia saído há 20 min.s/ q ninguém soubesse.Cada min. era um ano de sua vida q relembrava e esses pareciam só cenas de guerras c/ pequenas tréguas de seg.Ia distanciando seu coração do de Kaoru e ficando frio. Por entre a floresta se perdia e entrava em atalhos q o levavam p/ longe da estrada.

Quando Yahiko foi ao quarto do amigo estava trancado, chamou e s/ resposta, Sano achou melhor deixá-lo um pouco só. No entanto, à noite como ñ ouviam nenhum barulho, os homens arrombaram a porta (Kenshin trancara e deixara a chave numa pequena mesa no corredor só q ñ perceberam)e só depois Misao viu a chave.

Kaoru estava mais calma, mas ao ver aquela bagunça percebeu q ele tinha ido embora.

-Kenshin!-gritou chorando.

A amiga a segurou e os 3 homens foram procurá-lo, mas ele já estava distante.

O andarilho olhava o chão, porém ainda aquele filme de sua vida se passava. Ñ se sabe o q ele sentiu, só q desmaiou e caiu numa vala de 5 m de profundidade.

Agora q ninguém o veria mesmo e por causa do caminho s/ rumo q tomou seus amigos ñ o encontraram, além de q 1 guarda os surpreendeu e mandou voltarem p/ suas casas p/ ñ arranjarem confusão.

Kaoru ñ sossegou e quando foi 4:30 da manhã saiu do feito louca chorando, se ñ o achasse morreria de solidão e remorso.Seu coração a guiava, até q viu umas roupas no chão, de Kenshin perto da vala. Kaoru olhou p/ baixo e o viu, ficou ofegante ao perceber sua inconsciência; pulou s/ pensar, era mesmo ele, sentiu seu rosto:

-Kenshin...Kenshin...

Ela o abraçava e depois de um tempinho ele abriu os olhos:

-Ka...Kaoru...

-Kenshin, me desculpe eu te amo.

Começava a clarear pouco, mas o bastante p/ se enxergarem. Ela o ajudou a sair e o deitou na grama.

-Me desculpe, Kenshin...

-Nunca tive mágoas de vc ...só fui ...pois ...pensei ...q me odiaria...

-Ñ é nada disso, eu te amo, vamos voltar agora.

-Me... perdoe,...Kaoru.

A espadachim nada disse só o beijou fortemente e ele apesar de exausto retribuía c/ todo seu amor.

Lentamente caminharam de volta ao dojo.Entraram pela frente e Kenshin parou no portão:

-Pensei q jamais ...pisaria aqui de novo...

-Ñ diga isso.-sussurrou ela.

Em seu quarto ele sentou no tatami e afastou um pouco p/ caber alguém...

-Kaoru,...-murmurou.

Ela sentou-se e o abraçou.

Seus lábios se tocavam de novo, porém agora mais seguros e tranqüilos, conscientes da realidade e do presente.

Meu e-mail: 


End file.
